


Резинка

by linda_kaioh



Series: Линда-семпай в Стране чудес Alternative [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda_kaioh/pseuds/linda_kaioh
Summary: Когда подруга скажет тебе: «Резинка лопнула, спаси меня»... Что ты будешь делать?
Series: Линда-семпай в Стране чудес Alternative [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991347
Kudos: 1





	Резинка

**Author's Note:**

> Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported

Перемена была в самом разгаре, когда меня позвала Ариэль. Весь прошлый урок она где-то пропадала, выполняя очень важное поручение школьного совета, а теперь появилась в дверях класса и, даже не переступая порог, помахала мне рукой. При этом выглядела она как-то растерянно, словно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, поэтому я сразу же поспешила ей на помощь.

В коридоре принцесса вела себя ещё более странно: постоянно оглядывалась и прижимала руку к животу. Я подошла к ней, а та лишь прильнула ко мне и прошептала:

– Резинка лопнула, спаси меня.

Румянец залил её лицо, а на губах промелькнула смущённая улыбка.

Я растерялась: принцесса говорила нечто такое, чего я от неё никак не ожидала. Однако я не могла не помочь ей даже в такой ситуации, поэтому, посмотрев по сторонам, я так же тихо ответила:

– Здесь недалеко есть хорошая аптека, у меня есть немного денег, и...

Смущение принцессы сменилось полнейшим непониманием. Мгновение она смотрела на меня, как на иностранку, вещающую на китайском языке, а потом румянец с новой силой залил её прекрасное лицо.

– Да нет же! – сгорая от смущения, прошептала она и бросила исключительно выразительный взгляд на свою руку.

Я тоже посмотрела на её руку: она всё так же была благородна и прекрасна, хоть и выглядела как-то неестественно. Кажется, она что-то сжимала или, точнее, прижимала.

– Ах... – на этот раз смутилась я.

Ариэль облегчённо вздохнула, словно большая часть её проблем была решена.

– Не переживай, я знаю, что делать, – максимально решительно проговорила я.

С этими словами я взяла её за руку – чуть не схватила за ту, что лежала на её животе! – и так же решительно повела её прочь.

Вокруг царил приятный полумрак. Мы были в кладовке, забитой всяким спортинвентарём, коробками и прочим хламом. Это было по-своему легендарное место, и находиться здесь наедине с Ариэль было весьма непросто. Но принцессе нужна была моя помощь, и лучшего места найти было трудно.

– Не знаю, как так получилось, – то и дело отводя взгляд, проговорила Ариэль.

– Всё в порядке, – ответила я.

С этими словами, я запустила руки под юбку и принялась спускать свои бледно-зелёные трусики.

– Линда! Линда! Линда! – сдавленно затараторила Ариэль и замахала руками.

– Что? – переспросила я, застыв перед ней со спущенными трусиками.

– Что ты делаешь? – вновь покраснев, прошептала принцесса.

Судя по её смущённому взгляду, она прекрасно знала ответ на этот вопрос.

– Я отдам тебе свои, – тем не менее пояснила я и кивнула вниз.

– Свои? А ты? – отвела взгляд Ариэль.

– А мне не привыкать.

Принцесса вновь удивлённо посмотрела на меня, но в этот раз в её взгляде промелькнула нечто, что я назвала бы жалостью. Так мне показалось в тот момент.

– Разумеется, ты отдашь мне свои... – я бросила на неё томный взгляд, – трусики.

– Я запрещаю! – оглушительным шёпотом взорвалась Ариэль. – Должен быть другой способ!

Чёрт. Не то чтобы я надеялась... Но попытка была хороша.

– Кейко-сан, – проговорила я.

– Медсестра? – непонимающе переспросила принцесса.

– Да! Если кто-то нам может помочь, то это Кейко-сан.

Кейко-сан, удобно расположившись в кресле, потягивала кофе и перебирала анкеты, когда мы ворвались в её обитель. Она окинула нас своим привычным загадочным взглядом и улыбнулась.

– Кейко-сан, – протянула я. – Нам нужна срочная помощь.

– Я слушаю, – чарующим голосом проговорила Кейко-сан и отложила анкеты.

Её голос каждый раз действовал на меня как гипноз, заставляя совершать поступки, на которые обычно я не способна. Вот и в этот раз, я решила, что максимальная откровенность – путь к скорейшему разрешению всех проблем.

– В общем, у нас порвалась резинка.

Воцарилась такая тишина, что я почти услышала как румянец заливает лицо Ариэль. Улыбка Кейко-сан была всё такой же загадочной, но её взгляд стал настолько пронзительным, что я едва не порезалась.

– Линда-чан, – наконец, без капли иронии произнесла медсестра, – тебе нужно быть более ответственной. На таких вещах не следует экономить.

– Что? – растерялась я. – Нет-нет, Вы не так поняли.

– Линда-чан, здесь нет места смущению или стыду. Со всеми может это случиться. Тебе не стоит оправдываться.

– Да нет же, – попыталась исправить я ситуацию. – Я хочу сказать, что Ариэль...

Кейко-сан перевела взгляд на принцессу, та побагровела и закрыла лицо руками. Следом её нежно розовые трусики с едва слышным шелестом упали на пол.

– Ох... – сконфуженно проговорила Кейко-сан.

Следующие полчаса я просидела в кресле Кейко-сан, пока та была с принцессой за ширмой.

«Совершенно случайно» у медсестры оказалось не меньше десятка комплектов белья, которые она предложила Ариэль на выбор. От скромных и невинных до роскошных и даже весьма вызывающих. Выбора принцессы я не увидела, но готова была поклясться, что самое скромное бельё оказалось не в её вкусе, впрочем как и вызывающее. В конце концов, она – принцесса, и достойна только лучшего, ну или по крайней мере не ниже среднего, но обязательно соответствующего её так хорошо скрываемому статусу.

Впрочем, изобилие явно смутило её, и выбор дался ей далеко не сразу.

А после этого, всё за той же ширмой, Кейко-сан помогла ей переодеться. По себе зная гипнотическое воздействие медсестры, я была уверена, что всё это время Ариэль пребывала в трансе. Должно быть она была смущена, должно быть хотела бы остаться одна, но стоило Кейко-сан сказать всего лишь пару слов, и принцесса не могла больше сопротивляться.

– Я позабочусь об этом, – в какой-то момент услышала я голос Кейко-сан, но так и не поняла о чём идёт речь.

Вскоре из-за ширмы вышла сама Ариэль, чуть смущённая, но уже уверенная в том, что все проблемы остались далеко позади. Даже её униформа выглядела так, словно только что из химчистки.

И хотя мне безумно хотелось знать, как выглядит новое бельё на принцессе, всё это отходило на второй план. Главное, что всё закончилось хорошо.

– Классно выглядишь, – только и смогла произнести я.

Ариэль лишь улыбнулась и едва заметно кивнула.

День пролетел незаметно. Отстрелявшись со всей внеклассной деятельностью, я собиралась как можно скорее убраться из школы, добраться до дома и заняться, наконец, своими делами. Например, посмотреть телевизор или почитать чего интересного, а может быть навернуть кружок в какую-нибудь гонку.

Переобуваясь в холле, я раз за разом старалась найти взглядом Ариэль, но той нигде не было видно. Может быть уже ушла, а может быть – где-то задержалась. Хотелось если не прогуляться вместе с ней, то хотя бы попрощаться... Но, видимо, не судьба.

Оглядевшись ещё раз, я поправила бантик на шее, сделала шаг к выходу и тут же врезалась в Кейко-сан.

– Линда-чан, – с лёгкой иронией в голосе проговорила она, – тебе следует быть более внимательной: подушка безопасности не всегда защитит тебя.

В следующее мгновение я почувствовала её грудь и поспешила отступить.

– Простите... – растерянно проговорила я.

Не то, что бы это действительно смущало меня. Мне нравилось это чувство, мне нравилась её грудь, и ей самой это нравилось. Но сейчас было не время и не место, и её любимая шутка хорошо напомнила мне об этом.

Она лишь улыбнулась и поправила халат.

– У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – загадочно сказала она.

Я знала, что обычно бывает в такие моменты, но сейчас всё было не как всегда. В её голосе я чувствовала нечто странное: она словно хотела мне что-то подарить, но не хотела, чтобы я с этим задерживалась. Иначе зачем бы она делала это в холле?

– Кое-что? Здесь? – переспросила я, лишь бы не выдать волнения.

Вместо ответа Кейко-сан достала из кармана халата кусок нежно розовой ткани.

Меня словно ударила молния! Шок от увиденного был настолько велик, что, даже толком не осознав, что только что произошло, я мигом схватила эту ткань и тут же спрятала её в карман куртки.

Эта ткань жгла мне карман, от неё бешено колотилось моё сердце, обладать ею было невыносимо. Ведь это были трусики Ариэль.

– Кейко-сан, – всеми силами пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, проговорила я. – Вы – очень плохой человек.

Та посмотрела куда-то в сторону и безо всякой иронии ответила:

– Но ведь и ты не такая хорошая девочка, Линда-чан.

С этим было трудно не согласиться, но это не спасало меня от отчаяния.

– Вы не можете так поступить... – на мгновение я замялась, – с ней.

– Не благодари, – всё так же не глядя на меня, бросила Кейко-сан и просто ушла.

Погружённая в тяжёлые мысли, я брела по улице. Было холодно, лёгкий ветерок не по-весеннему напоминал о, казалось бы, давно ушедшей зиме. Но внутри меня бушевал настоящий пожар.

Кейко-сан преподнесла мне по-настоящему ужасный подарок. Эта вещь не должна была быть у меня, я должна была избавиться от неё или под каким-то предлогом вернуть её Ариэль. Но я знала, что не сделаю это.

Дрожащими руками, я достала кусок ткани из кармана и развернула его. Да, это были трусики принцессы. Элегантные, нежные, волнующие. Нежно розовые трусики с оборочками, маленьким бантиком и так неловко порванной резинкой. Я держала их в руках и почти ощущала тепло Ариэль.

На моих губах появилась улыбка.

– Вы не правы, Кейко-сан. Я по-настоящему плохая девочка.

Это был величайший подарок, и я не собиралась его отдавать.

### Бонус

Ариэль играла на флейте. Грустная мелодия рождалась сама по себе, но мысли принцессы были совсем не о музыке. Она раз за разом возвращалась к событиям этого дня и не могла отделаться от какого-то странного, расплывчатого чувства, которое никак не могла осознать. Её не пугало это чувство, даже не тревожило, но вместе с тем вызывало какое-то ощущение дискомфорта, словно она узнала то, чего не хотела знать.

Опустив флейту, она посмотрела перед собой и попыталась вновь ощутить всё, что сегодня с ней произошло. Она простояла так пару минут, но это не приблизило её к разгадке.

– Почему у меня такое ощущение, что я побывала в клубе... извращенцев?

### Бонус

Перед принцессой был разложен десяток упаковок новенького белья. Оно было таким разным, что поначалу казалось, что собрано оно было на скорую руку. Но стоило Ариэль приглядеться повнимательнее, как становилось ясно: выбиралось всё тщательно и со вкусом. Медсестра знала толк в красивых и стильных вещах.

Сама Кейко-сан стояла совсем рядом и с загадочной улыбкой смотрела, как принцесса выбирает подарок. Она не торопила принцессу и давала ей как следует всё разглядеть, прежде чем сделать свой выбор.

Она была так близко, что Ариэль чувствовала её дыхание, чувствовала едва ощутимый запах её духов, её тепло. И эта улыбка... Ариэль не видела медсестру, но буквально всем телом ощущала её улыбку. У неё кружилась голова, мурашки раз за разом пробегали по коже, а тело становилось таким лёгким, что принцессе казалось, что она теряет сознание.

Но Ариэль всё ещё была здесь, и это было всего лишь какое-то странное, в чём-то приятное наваждение. Поэтому, как могла, она взяла себя в руки и снова посмотрела на упаковки.

Чего здесь только не было! Совсем скромный белоснежный комплект, отдававший простотой и невинностью. Чуть менее скромный комплект в бирюзовую полосочку. Переливающийся в лучах солнца роскошный шёлковый комплект. Таинственно чёрный с красными вставками ажурный набор. И даже крайне вызывающий сиреневый набор со стрингами. Были и компромиссные, но от того не менее выдающиеся варианты.

Ариэль чувствовала волнение. В другой ситуации она бы не задумываясь сделала свой выбор, но сейчас всё было похоже на испытание. Выбери она самый простой набор, и будет казаться, что она намеренно это сделала, чтобы показать свою «скромность». Самый нескромный набор она так же не могла принять. Нужно было взять что-то посередине, но и остальные наборы были полны всевозможных смыслов.

Принцесса обернулась и тут же встретилась взглядом с Кейко-сан. Та выглядела весьма умиротворённо, но её взгляд от этого не стал менее пронизывающим. Казалось, она видит принцессу насквозь, знает, с каким нелёгким выбором та столкнулась и со скрываемым нетерпением ожидает развязки. Однако медсестра по-доброму, чуть шире улыбнулась, и наваждение тут же исчезло.

Ариэль поспешила отвести взгляд. Неожиданно ей стало очень стыдно за такие мысли. Кейко-сан искренне решила ей помочь в столь щекотливой ситуации, и вместо того чтобы думать всякое, стоило ответить ей такой же искренностью.

Пожалуй, стоило выбрать шёлк. Красиво, элегантно и просто разумно. Ариэль потянулась к упаковке, но её рука замерла на полпути.

Рядом лежал совсем другой набор: яркий, дерзкий, вызывающий, розовый леопардовый, как в анимэ про гяру, но при этом в сравнительно приличном дизайне, не как в анимэ про совсем уж оторванных гяру. Ей не нравился этот набор. Она не хотела и не могла его выбрать. Она даже с трудом представляла его на себе. Она вновь потянулась к шёлку, но рука не слушалась её. Этот набор привлекал её, как привлекает что-то запретное, что-то противоречивое, вызывающее сложные чувства.

И тогда принцесса просто сдалась. Коснувшись упаковки с леопардовыми трусиками и таким же лифчиком, она обернулась и снова встретилась взглядом с Кейко-сан. Та лишь одобрительно кивнула. Она одобрила бы любой выбор принцессы, и Ариэль ответила ей благодарным кивком со смущённой улыбкой.


End file.
